Ron and Hermione a Love Story
by Italiapen112
Summary: Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny have just finished there seventh year and are currently living at the burrow! takes place after deathly hollows and contains proposals weddings and many surprises for the young couples along the way!


**A Ron & Hermione Love Story**

It is the summer after their seventh year in Hogwarts. Everyone is happy to be finished school but sad to leave there friends behind. Ron and Ginny are bringing Harry and Hermione back to the Burrow for the summer before they take their jobs as Auror's in October. Mrs.Weasley is quite happy that they are all al-right after the long battle with the Dark Lord that took place for most of the year. Nevertheless, she was not particularly happy about the Owl Ron had sent her that mourning! It was regarding the Sleeping arrangements for the summer it entailed that Ron & Hermione would share his room, and Ginny & Harry would share her room. There was only one reason they gave her for the room arrangements it was that they were old enough and both couples were inseparable anyway so it seemed like a perfect solution to that problem. When they arrived, she detested the arrangements at first but after seeing her children again after so long it made her realize she didn't care about the arrangements any longer as long as her children were back in the nest once again. Ron was thrilled about this except for the fact that every time he seemed to get near Hermione that afternoon his mother would go on about her being his little baby boy and how she didn't believe he was already 18 and leaving to be an Auror in October. However whenever she got near Ginny she would say what a bright young lady I have here to have graduated a year early and then she'd walk away and let her and Harry Continue Snogging. Ron would always seem a bit jealous when she did this but would Snogg with Hermione because his mother was busy with Ginny and was not paying as much attention to him. They then decided to go up and un-pack into their rooms. With Ron and Ginny Leading the Way. After Ginny and Harry finished unpacking they decided to go out for a walk. While Ron and Hermione had other ideas about what to do while they claimed to be "unpacking". They were really snogging on Ron's bed with the closed door so Molly would not see them and freak-out.

Ron had other ideas flowing through his head but decided to save those for tonight when they were alone and he could charm the door shut and sound proof the room so no one would find out. Hermione had been told the plan by a very shy Ron so she would not be surprised by anything he threw at her tonight. She had agreed he had to keep reminding himself so he didn't think he was forcing anything on her that she didn't want because she was the one who made it clear to him that she was ready to move on to the next step in their relationship. As for Ginny and Harry they seemed to be happy where they were or at least Harry did. Ginny just wanted some sort of reassurance that he really did want her to move in with him to his new house in October. This only happened because Ron had asked Hermione when they went out to dinner to move in with him but Ginny really needed the reassurance after so much time. So she devised a plan to tell Hermione How she felt and then she could tell Ron who would tell Harry and then action would take place and she would be fine. The only problem was that when she got back Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be found. When she asked her mother Molly where they went she said all she Knew was Ron was surprising Hermione with an outing and did not know when they would get home! She said she was furious but just as she was about to say something to her son they were gone by apparition.

One hour later Ron and Hermione had reached their destination. Hermione was very anxious and Nervous about where they were headed because she was blindfolded by Ron so as not to ruin the surprise he had spent a month working on. He knew it had to be special if he was finally going to make love to her. Therefore, he decided to take her to his favourite childhood place. It appeared to be a deserted forest that only he knew about! In which he had conjured up a fantastic Tree house that appeared basic from the outside but as soon as you stepped in it became a magnificent mansion complete with magic butler and anything you could ever dream of. So Ron know took his broom out of the trunk of the tree and flew up because Hermione was still blindfolded on account of him not wanting her to see anything until they were at the entrance of the tree house. They finally reach the tree house, Ron took off Hermione's blindfold, and she was amazed by the view and the tree house but asked him "where exactly are we? I thought they were going to spend tonight at the burrow and you know," she said. Ron Replied " Mione I couldn't bear the thought of this night not being the most special night ever in our lives so I decided to switch things up a bit! Are u mad at me?" Hermione Replied "No Ron I am quite surprised about how much thought and detail you put into this and I am very excited about us being here together tonight. But as I asked before where exactly are we"? "We are in the secret forest I found when I was little and this is the tree house I conjured up to play in but know me and you are the only ones who know about it!" Replied Ron. Then he decide to do something very newlywed romantic and carry her through the tree house doorway. She was so impressed that he then decided to take the act even further and carry her into the bedroom. When they arrived at the bedroom Ron seemed Ready but Hermione urged him to let her freshen up and then they could do whatever they wanted and were ready for he agreed and they went into the washrooms to freshen up and meet back in 30 minutes. Ron came out after 10 minutes and decided to romanticize the Bedroom so she would feel more relaxed with the rose petals and scented candles. Hermione joined him 20 minutes later wearing a slinky black negligee that was cut so short it made Ron's eyes bulge when she moved. She then got into the bed removed it and motioned for him to come and join her. He followed her little finger right under the covers where he removed his boxers, they began to snogg, and then it turned into passionate lovemaking for just about three hours. Then Hermione told Ron she was tired and he agreed even though he was not. She fell right to sleep and when she did he decide to owl harry. Telling him they would be back after lunch tomorrow and to tell his mother not to worry they are fine and that he would tell him about everything when they got back. He then decided to go lay down next to a sleeping Hermione who had somehow gotten her negligee back on he wasn't shocked because he had already put his boxers back on and he was now fast asleep. They both dreamt wonderful dreams that night about what life would be like in October when they would move in together. Ron was the first one awake the next morning so he rolled over to look at Hermione but the motion instantly woke her and they both stared at each other and then said good mourning. They then got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Ron could not believe how much Hermione had eaten for breakfast that mourning. The lovers then decided to take a walk and then go back to the burrow for lunch. They went back to the tree house and apparated back to the burrow.

Only to find Ginny and Harry snogging on the couch and Mrs. Weasley was having lunch just baking in the oven so she was waiting there furious on the return of her youngest son and his girlfriend. When she saw them, she was furious and demanded to know where they had been and what they did while they were gone. "We were just …. Well if you must really know we were in the forest near Hermione's cottage is because it's a tradition that every year when summer starts she goes camping there and she wanted me to go with her this year on account of her parents being on vacation and not able to go with her."Ron told her. Hermione just nodded and walked over to him and just leaned on his back now feeling quite dizzy. She then fainted! Luckily, Ron turned quickly and caught her before she could hit her head on the ground. No one understood why she fainted but it took Ron and a pushy Harry to get her up to Ron's room and onto bed only because Harry demanded that he help because he was her friend too even if he was not her boyfriend. Ron pulled a chair up to her bedside and did not leave her side. She woke up two hours later and Mrs. Weasley and Ron felt it was very necessary that they call their family doctor and make an appointment so he could have a look at her. They were very worried for Hermione's health because that had never happened to her before and her medical records indicated she was a very healthy young woman. The doctor was just about to give Hermione her diagnosis but she was scared even though she had been to the doctor's office a million times this time she could feel something was up. She asked if Ron could be present with her so she would feel more comfortable. He said that was fine because he might want to hear the news to considering he was her boyfriend and it included him. They both had puzzled thoughts in their minds but neither wanted to show the other what they were thinking so they would not alarm the other the doctor then closed the door. He sat down and said "Miss. Granger do you think you know of anything I am about to say or will what I am about to say shock you". Hermione had no idea what he was about to say so she just said "I in no way know what you are about to say and if you say it will shock me than it will." Then something finally just swelled up in her brain, and then she wondered if there was any possible way, she could be pregnant, and just as it was coming to her mind the doctor revealed to them that she was indeed pregnant with twins. Ron and Hermione's Jaws dropped almost hitting the floor. How could she possibly be pregnant after only there first time of lovemaking and with twins what would they do? How would the ministry react? Was either one of them surprised? On the other hand, where they both to shocked to be happy right now? All Hermione could do was look at Ron and all he wanted to do was hug her witch he leaned into do and she accepted it after not being ready for it. She then asked all the questions she could imagine she should ask this being her first pregnancy she asked: will it be painful? He answered only when you are in labour. When will I start showing? He said when your two or three months pregnant. Then Ron asked the doctor if one could "make love" during a pregnancy? The doctor answered yes but not once, she has reached her third trimester but before yes. Ron looked at Hermione who was looking straight back at him but not smiling. The doctor warned her of the mood swings and morning sickness she would start to experience when she was three weeks pregnant. They then made the doctor promise not to tell their families they said they would do it before she started to show.

Then they thanked the doctor and left but Hermione refused to go back to the burrow after they told Molly that it was just because she had not eaten and then apparated but Molly could tell something was up. So she said fine go out but be back at the burrow before dinner they agreed and walked down out of the building to the town. Where they found a quiet motel and got a room Hermione soundproofed it with a charm and then she started screaming and then sat down so they could have a rational discussion about the matter at hand. However, before she could say, anything Ron got down on one knee confessed his love for her. He told her he had wanted to marry her ever since he met her and she laughed. He said it was true but he only bought the ring two months ago. He planned to give it to her the night they went out to dinner but got to nervous and asked her to move in instead and figured he would build up the courage before school ended so she could show off her ring to everyone Hermione giggled. Ron looked at her and just knew they were meant for each other and had no doubt in her and she then shushed him with her finger and said Ron of course I will marry you I felt the same way the whole time and I would have said yes at anytime. Except when I first met you because you were rather mean to me. They both laughed and lied back on the bed. They then discussed that they would add a room onto their home and make it a four bedroom so each twin could have their own room and there would be no fighting when they got older. Then they discussed work they figured out that even wizards have maternity leave so she would do that and he would have nights and weekends off to spend with the three of them. They then wondered when they should tell the families which was quickly decided since she would start showing at the end of august to beginning of September so they would have to tell Ron's Family on the first weekend in august and Hermione's on the second week of august this was agreed. They then had to figure out when they would get married, since Hermione had always dreamt of a summer wedding, it would take place right at the beginning of September so as not to disturb their work in October with their honeymoon. They checked out and apparated to the burrow.

They went up stairs to freshen up and that was when Harry and Ginny cornered them and threatened them with their wand's to tell them what was going on or be permanently hexed. So they said fine they went into Ron's room and soundproofed the room and told them about the tree house well just the facts no details then they told them about the wedding and then the pregnancy which seemed to shock them the most. They agreed to keep it quiet or perish by Ron's old broken wand that he kept in a box under his bed. Than all of a sudden Hermione burst into tears and ran directly to Ginny who immediately hugged her, then Hermione wisped something into Ginny's ear she then whispered something back and started crying. Ron and Harry were quite puzzled by this but then Hermione dried her tears and explained, "I told Ginny that I had always felt she was like my little sister and now she would be so she wanted her to be her maid of honour and share their special day with them"! Then Ron turned to Harry and said "Harry since you're my best mate would you like to be my best man?" "Yes Ron I would like to be your best man considering I have been your Best Mate since we were eleven and starting Hogwarts!" Replied Harry. Then Ginny and Harry Left the Room. Hermione and Ron almost instantly felt bad about not telling their parents right away so they decided to go downstairs and tell Ron's parents since his father had now arrived from work and then they would think of a suitable time to tell Hermione's parents. When they got downstairs the found Arthur and Molly, in the Kitchen talking, they approached with caution and then when they reached the doorway somehow courage just started to flow though them. They decided to sit down across from them and then all of a sudden they both started spilling out everything at the same time. Until Mr. Weasley threw up his hands to shush them and said one at a time please or we will not be able to understand what you are saying. Therefore, Ron then decided to go first since they were his parents he then revealed that Hermione was Pregnant and they both seemed quite shocked. Then Hermione now feeling better that Ron had started stated that they were engaged to be married and that she wanted to get married at the end of August or the beginning of September. That was when Mrs. Weasley now calm said then we'd better get started on planning the wedding ill start putting together the guest list and we can have the wedding here so as to follow the tradition if that's alright Hermione nodded. Then Arthur finally calming down asked them if that was the end of the surprises. Ron and Hermione both looked at each other and said there is one more thing um we are having twins not just one child. They said "Is that all I was a afraid it was going to be something much worse like you two being fugitives and wanted by the ministry" then everyone gave a little chuckle and went back to helping Mrs. Weasley write the guest list.

Except for Hermione who was now tired and decided to go up and just lay in the bed for a while. She had fallen asleep until she was woken up by a knock on the door and some very loud footsteps which she thought were Ron's and decided to ignore them because she figured he would snuggle up to her in bed and tell her whatever he wanted to tell her. However, she soon realized it was not Ron but Ginny who was standing there. She was startled when Hermione sat up and asked her what was the matter. She said, "Well nothing really; except well I'm not quite sure Harry still wants us to move in together this October". "Why did Harry say something that would lead you to think he didn't want you there"? Hermione kindly asked. "Well no I just haven't been able to read him lately and would really like him to tell me what he thinks." She told Hermione. She then asked her if she already had a plan in mind that Hermione would need to play a part in. "Well yes how did you know? Nevertheless, I need you to tell Ron how you feel concerned for me about the subject and that you think he should talk to harry about it and then you should tell him that he should tell Harry to talk to me. Hermione was so tired that she didn't even think about what Ginny was saying she just agreed and ushered her out the room and went back to sleep. Only to be woken up by a very quite Ron who wanted to snuggle up to her but she did not care as long as she could get some sleep. They decided to phone Hermione's parents two weeks later because they were on vacation and because appiration and flying made Hermione nauseas. They told them the story and Ron decided to be brave and start again because he felt it seemed more courteous. Then Hermione popped in about the wedding, which was to be held on the 31st of August at the Burrow under a tent in the back yard. Her parents were thrilled and said they would be there 4 days before to see her and Ron. Hermione and Ron then sat down together to talk about the wedding and the color scheme they would pick.

Hermione and Ron decided they would pick their two favourite colors red and yellow, which happen to be the Gryffindor colors. Then Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and her soon to be sister in law fleur and Mrs. Weasley went to the dress shop to get dresses made for the wedding. The bridesmaids would wear red floor length spaghetti strap dresses slit down the side with a yellow bow around the waist made of see threw yellow material. Ginny the maid of honour would wear a strapless yellow dress with a slit made of red fabric starting about 10 inches from her under arm and the dress cut off at the knee and was left with just a bit of yellow netting showing. Mrs. Weasley's dress since she refused to wear a suit was a yellow, full shoulder strap, floor length dress with red fading and trim at the bottom. Neville, Bill, and Harry were simple in black tuxedos with red bowties and a yellow flower pinned to their chests on the day of the wedding only Ron would look a bit different with a yellow bowtie with red trim and a red flower pinned to his chest. Then it came time for Hermione's dress to be made she wanted it to be spectacular therefore she had spent much time searching for the perfect design. She ended up settling on a strapless puffy white floor length dress with a train it had a bow under the bust that matched Ron's bowtie and the train was embroidered with red and yellow beads. Hermione's dress took the longest to make because every time she went in her stomach had grown another inch and the tailor had to expand the dress. She had reached the part of her pregnancy, where she had bad morning sickness and was showing more and more every week.

Then it was the week of the wedding, her parents had arrived and Hermione's mother was being fitted for the dress Hermione had picked out for her it was a red short sleeve rap around dress that cut off at the beginning of her calf it had a yellow strap to tie it with not a red strap. The next thing they knew it was the wedding day and the grooms' men were helping Mrs. Weasley set up the flowers. Mrs. Weasley asked if Harry would deliver the bouquets, upstairs because she was too busy and the room was charmed so Ron could not see Hermione before the wedding but she trusted harry with the spell reversal so she told him. He agreed and grabbed the bouquets, which were a mix of red and yellow roses Hermione has had vines growing all through it. He uncharmed the door and the room brought the bouquets up t the girls. Harry then noticed a very pregnant beautiful bride in white dress crying on the windowsill he asked Ginny why she was crying she said she would not tell anyone. He said um girls can you give Hermione and me a minute alone. They agreed and left the room to go help with the wedding arrangements down stairs. Harry then sat down next to Hermione on the windowsill and said "Hermione why are you crying this is supposed to be the happiest day of your life?" "No it's nothing I'm fine!" sobbed Hermione. "Hermione Granger I've known you for too long for you to tell me it is nothing you would never cry over nothing," said Harry. "Well fine you are one of my two best friends! It's just I never imagined I'd be the fat loser bride on my wedding day!" Hermione burst out. "Oh my goodness Hermione you are not a fat loser bride you are pregnant and you look beautiful regardless what would even make you think that in a million years?" Harry questioned. "Well it was Ron he called me that this morning right before he left to go to your room although he thought I was asleep!" she then started crying again. "What Hermione I don't believe that maybe you misunderstood or herd him wrong he loves you two are soul mates." Harry said. "No Harry I heard him you can even ask him." Hermione yelled. Then harry said fine I will and ran out of the room to find Ron. Who was getting ready in Fred and George's room? "Ron I was just talking to a crying bride in your room who's under the impression you called her a fat loser this morning before you left to come to my room." Harry said. "Oh no she heard that? Wait did you say she thinks I called HER a fat loser?" replied Ron. "Yes she heard. Wait if you didn't call her a fat loser then who did you call a fat loser?" Harry yelled. "Take me to Hermione and I'll explain when we get there to both of you." Ron tolled Harry as he turned to leave the room and noticed harry was not following him. Harry tolled Ron he could not take him because of the charm Ron was upset and said I am not telling you unless I tell Hermione first. Then harry remembered the contacting coins from the D.A. and he gave one to Ron and then said wait for my signal and ran upstairs with the other. He handed it to Hermione and said say hello into the coin. "Hello" said Hermione. "Mione it's me Ron I'm so sorry honey that you think I called you a fat loser!" said Ron. "What do you mean think you did call me a fat loser?" Hermione yelled. "No, you weren't obviously awake for the beginning of the conversation. I said I can't believe such a beautiful woman like that would marry such a fat loser like me!" replied Ron. Hermione's eyes swelled up with tears and she looked at the coin and said "Ron that's the nicest thing you've said to me this week! Nevertheless, that is the meanest thing you have said about yourself for a long time. Ronald Weasley you are not a loser you got me and you have a six pack you could not be fat!" Hermione Argued. Ron who was tired of fighting agreed and said even though he could not see her he knew she must look beautiful. She blushed and told harry to leave and get the girls so they could redo her makeup. He quickly grabbed the girls then looked at his watch it was 10 minutes until the wedding was due to start.

He checked with Mrs. Weasley who said he should let the girls no they should star to make their way down stairs but only on his signal because he had to get Ron first so listen to the coin and I will tell you when the cost is clear. He grabbed Ron sent him inside the church and grabbed Neville and Bill then told the girls the close was clear and they should bring the bride down cause her father's waiting. The girls arrived three minutes later and Harry told Mrs. Weasley to start the wedding. The large wooden doors opened and Bill & Fleur Weasley walked in followed by Luna & Neville Longbottom and then the Maid of honour Ginny Weasley & Best man Harry Potter. The huge wooden doors opened, the wedding march started, and Ron turned to look down the aisle at his beautiful bride. She arrived right in front of him the procession went on then the vows then the minister said you may kiss the bride. The couple and bridal party went to the lavatory to freshen up when they came down they were told to wait outside the large wooden doors which were now covered with large orange and yellow banners that said Ron and Hermione. Then the DJ said Presenting Bill & Fleur Weasley. The doors closed the DJ said Presenting Neville & Luna Longbottom. The doors closed and the DJ said Presenting Harry Potter & Ginevra Weasley the Maid of honour and Best Man. Then the doors closed and Ron kissed Hermione and she said this is it. The DJ said presenting our bride and Groom for this Evening Ronald & Hermione Weasley. The Doors opened everyone cheered and threw rice they ran to their table. Everything then went according to planned dinner, speeches, desert, the couple's first dance, which was to the song Just Friends by The Jonas Brothers, and then they left for their honeymoon in Hawaii.

After they left the bridal party and the parents of the bride and groom started to clean up. Then finally, Harry tapped Ginny and said can I see you alone in our room in 10 minutes? She replied with a big grin and a gigantic nod. She got there to find him sitting at her desk waiting. He said, "Ginny you know that I love you right?" "Why yes harry you tell me at least fifty times a day." Ginny grinned. "Then Ginny I'm asking you know if you will kindly do me the honour of moving in with me?" he said holding up a key to her. "Yes harry I will I thought you'd never ask." Ginny then kissed Harry and ran down stairs to tell her mother and Luna the good news. Two weeks later Hermione and Ron came back from their Honeymoon looking quite tanned and Hermione bigger. They went to the burrow only to find no one there. They were puzzled and decided maybe they went to our new house were we had all our stuff brought to. So they apparated there only to find it also empty but by that time the appiration was getting to Hermione so she ran to the washroom and then laid down. Then Ron remembered that he and harry each had a talking coin. He grabbed it and started to speak into it not two seconds later did he hear many voices and then harry speaking yes who is it? Ron replied "Harry it's me Ron we just got back from our honeymoon where are you and where are my parents?" "Ron we thought you weren't coming back for another week?" harry demanded. "Well Hermione felt sick so we decided to cut the honeymoon short." Said Ron. "Oh we are out at that fancy French restaurant by your parent's house and they are with us. If your back then get dressed up nicely and come and meet us we have a surprise for you!" Harry chimed. Then Ron told Hermione and they got dressed Hermione in her strapless pink silk knee length maternity dress, and Ron in his best suit with his new pink shirt. When they got there, the Weasley's, Harry, Ginny, Fleur, Bill, Fred, George, and Percy greeted them. Everyone was stunned to see how large Hermione had gotten and to see them back so soon. Nevertheless, they sat down next to harry and Ginny who seemed to be all over each other. Ron then piped up what is the surprise you have for us that you told me about in the coin and why are you all here? Well I told your mother last week that I was going to propose to Ginny next week because that was when we expected you back thanks for the owl saying you were going to stay two more weeks. Anyway, I stuck to my plan since I could not wait that long so, I proposed to her about an hour ago and you are now at our engagement party we were just ordering our dinner. I proposed and we came here to find the whole Weasley clan waiting for us on Mrs. Weasley's surprise orders. Hermione started crying and excused her crying by saying it was just hormones but Ron could tell something was wrong. They ate dinner with the family and went home.

Ron went into the closet to put his close away and put on his pyjamas only to come out and find his wife still in her lovely gown on the bed crying. "Sweetie what's the matter did I do something wrong?" Ron said "No, it's not you it's just well when harry told your mom he was going to propose she had this whole thing planned with your family and when we told her she just well went about writing a wedding list."Hermione cried. "Well Hermione Technically she did the same thing for us its jut that I didn't end p proposing to you that night." Ron told her. "Oh I see this is about the night you asked me to move in. I thought she didn't like me." Hermione confessed. "Oh my goodness no she loves you more than me. That's why she's planning you a." Ron stopped "That's a relief well not for you but. Wait what is she planning for me?" Hermione screeched. "Nothing I'm not allowed to tell you anyway." Ron yelled, "Fine but I'll find out sooner or later." Hermione said devilishly. The next thing they knew it was the weekend and Hermione still had not gotten the information on what Mrs. Weasley was planning for her. She was quite surprised when Ginny called her up and said um Hermione could you come over to my house to help me with some wedding details. Hermione agreed and drove straight over to Ginny's house. Then Hermione since you are my maid of honour and have already done this me would like you to help me. She agreed and they spent the entire morning picking out colors and flowers. They ended up deciding on Pink and Red since the wedding was to be held on Valentine's Day. Ginny and Hermione were now hungry and Ginny proposed the appirate to the burrow since she was going there anyway and Mrs. Weasley could make them some lunch. Hermione agreed and off they flew. When they got there, Hermione immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up. She then came to find Ginny waiting outside the washroom for her telling her she found her mother out in the backyard gardening and said she wanted us to eat outside Hermione now very hungry agreed and followed Ginny outside. "SURPRISE HERMIONE!" 30 familiar faces and about 20 she did not know yet greeted her. She was then escorted by Ginny to a head table were her mother and Mrs. Weasley sat with Luna and now Ginny and herself. She was then brought food.

And then was greeted by Fleur, the Hogwarts Female Professor's, Her Family, Lavender brown who gave a jealous look as if this could be me, and some of her other friends from Hogwarts. Then Mrs. Weasley introduced her to all of Ronald's aunts who instantly loved her. Then it was present time her mother got her two basinets and a double stroller, Mrs. Weasley got her two cribs and two car seats, Ginny got her two broom seats, Luna got her two booster seats and two diaper bags, Fleur Got her two singing swings. She also got two high chairs and many different outfits and many diapers and baby things. When the shower finished she sent everything home with a spell and helped Mrs. Weasley clean up for 2 hours. She then thanked Mrs. Weasley for everything and floo-ed home. When she got home, she ran to the washroom and threw up because of the motion. She was surprised to find Ron and Harry asleep on the couch and all the gifts gone when she came back down. She quickly woke them up and before she could say, anything Harry stood up looked at his watch headed to the fireplace and yelled your welcome before he floo-ed away. Then Ron stood up walked to the stairs and motioned for Hermione to follow she did and came to the two rooms were the twins were going to live when they were born. He told her that the doctor called this morning to tell her that he could now tell her the gender of each twin but he told the doctor she was out so he told Ron. Ron then called harry and told him to go out and buy paint so they could paint the rooms and surprise Hermione. Then all the furniture came we assembled it using magic and put it into the rooms.

He turned on the light in the first room and it was Pink and had a crib, dresser, change table, car seat, swing, broom seat, diaper bag, booster seats, and girly clothes. She looked at Ron hugged him and said were going to have a girl. He nodded turned off the light and move to the next room which was also on the other side of their room. He turned on the light in the second room and it was green and had a crib, dresser, change table, car seat, swing, broom seat, diaper bag, booster seats, and boyish clothes. She looked at Ron hugged him and said were going to have a boy. "Wait a minute were going to have a boy & a girl?" Hermione shouted. "Yes, Mione a boy and girl is exactly what the doctor said." Ron replied. "Oh that's amazing."Hermione almost screamed. Then ran to the washroom and threw up. "Hermione how come you throwing up at night all we did was across our hall way."Ron looked worried. "I don't know Ron but I don't feel very well!" and with that she threw up again. Ron quickly ran down stairs telephoned the doctor to come right over because there was something wrong with Hermione. Just as he hung up the phone, the doorbell rang and the doctor had arrived. "Well where is she?" asked the doctor impatiently. "Upstairs first door on your left!" Ron stated. The doctor ran up the stairs walked down the hall and found Hermione throwing up for the fifth time. He asked her what symptoms she felt and how many times she had already vomited? She replied, "I have a head ache my back and stomach hurt and I feel like I just puked my brains out." He took her temperature, gave a vitamin to stop the vomiting, and said she should rest for a few days.

The next thing they knew it was November they had started their jobs as Auror's Hermione was only allowed to work in the office until after her pregnancy because the ministry didn't want her to hurt herself or the children. Ron, Ginny, and Harry were out protecting people and helping the ministry but they would always break for lunch at the same time as Hermione and surprise her with their presence. Then it was time for the Christmas holidays and since they were first years, they got a week off. They all decided to spend it at the burrow since they would end up there anyway and Hermione had gotten so big now she and Ron could not travel very far by doctor order. Ron and Hermione packed up some clothes for the week, threw them into the car then drove over picked up Harry and Ginny, and flew over to the burrow. When they got there they found Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Quin (Percy's new girlfriend), Fred, George and there twin girlfriends Miley & Lily). The whole Weasley family was there with their girlfriends and wives and fiancés except Charlie's girlfriend was absent. Hermione was then told she would arrive tomorrow because she could not get off work today and if Charlie had stayed, he would not have been able to leave at all. Well Mrs.Weasley showed them all to their rooms. Bill and fleur would stay in his room, Ron and Hermione would stay in his room, Percy and Charlie would room together in Charlie's room, and their girlfriends would stay in Percy's room, Harry, Fred & George would stay in their room, and Ginny and the twins girlfriends would stay in Ginny's Room. Now that the rooms were settled with no if, ands, or buts about it everyone came down for supper that was when Hermione and Ron revealed that they were having a girl and a boy everyone congratulated them. Mrs.Weasley looked Happy mainly because these would be her first grandchildren and she figured after this the other six would get the clue and start to produce Weasley Offspring. The next day Charlie's girlfriend arrived early looking very different from the last time they had all seen her she was bone thin and appeared quite sick. Everyone seemed puzzled until he said she lost weight and because she so thin the cold Bulgarian air gives her a cold if, she is in it for too long. They all seemed to understand. Mrs. Weasley was now enlisting all the married Weasley's except Hermione to help clean the house for Christmas only because the single ones had taken off with their girlfriends and boyfriend early this morning. Hermione has to sit out because Mrs.Weasley said to much moving and in hailing of dust was not good for the babies. Therefore, she sat on the couch and read a book on baby names to Ron who was cleaning the living room they checked off the names they liked and put an x beside the ones they did not like. So far, they had many names but still not the right one so it was still blank Weasley. Bill and fleur were just sweeping the dining room and setting up the tables so they were not upset that Hermione did not have to do anything because Ron had to do the harder job, which was cleaning the living room. He finally finished and they came up with a few names the top three girl names are: Amanda, Rachel, Samantha and the top three boy names are: Oliver, Adam, and Nicholas. However, they still could not decide on a name so Ron reminded Hermione they had plenty of time. She said I guess your right its four months away. Then all the married Weasley's went upstairs to rest before dinner. When they got upstairs Hermione had done it while Ron was in the washroom. She screamed so loud all of the Weasley's came running up to their room to make sure she was all right. When they got there and found her smiling happily with a little book in her hands Ron ran pat all of them to his wife and said what the matter why did you scream are you all right? "Yes quite fine you could say better now that I have come up with the names for the children." Everyone just stared at her and bill and fleur looked upset and went back upstairs but Mr. & Mrs. Weasley were standing there waiting to hear the names, as was Ron now. She then said, "The names I think are right for them are Samantha Rachel Weasley & Nicholas Oliver Weasley what do you think?" the Weasley's faces lit up after they heard the names and said that they absolutely adored the names and thought they seemed perfect then left the room still smiling.

Ron looked at her, how she could know that Rachel & Nicholas were his favourite names for a child was quite strange since he had never told her. He said I love those names and Nicholas and Rachel are my favourite. She looked at him with a smile and said I know I found a box with a journal and your old wand while I was cleaning up your room yesterday when I could not sleep. "I was very surprised when I read the journal and found the names so I decided to write them into my baby name book so I could incorporate them into our children's names! I was also surprised how much my name came up in there and the shoebox full of letters addressed to me that were never mailed!" she told him. "Oh yeah about those I was really nervous that you would laugh at me and make fun of me or not return the feelings and I would have single handily killed our fragile friendship so I never got up the courage to mail them." He replied. "Also how did you come up with Oliver & Samantha?" He questioned. "Oh those are my favourite names for a child." She replied. They then decided that they had spent enough time in Ron's room and decided to go downstairs. When they got downstairs the tree was loaded with gifts since it was Christmas Eve and their seemed to be more and more mistletoe hanging all around the house mostly at all the doorways and buy the tree. It must be Fred and Georges multiplying mistletoe from their joke shop. Ron was quite thankful for it because every time he and Hermione walked through a door he got to kiss her. They had Lasagna for dinner a just one of the many recipes Mrs. Weasley had perfected. After dinner, everyone went his or her separate way but everyone was in bed and asleep by midnight. The next morning everyone was up at six, opening presents at six fifteen because of all the male Weasley's, and Harry arguing over who go the most presents. It was Ron 9, Harry 9, Fred 8, George 8, Percy 8, Bill 9, & Charlie 8. It was a three way tie Between Bill, Harry, & Ron the stakes were quite high whoever one would get theirs and the companions turkey first. Just then, Hermione waddled back from the washroom carrying a present it was addressed to Ron from the Twins it was a baseball cap that read #1 dad. He started to cry at the lovely gesture but then realized his brothers staring at him and sucked up the tears and went over and hugged his wife. Bill and Harry looked upset and accused Ron of cheating since the twins were not born yet but Mrs.Weasley said it was not cheating since they were present at the time and were aware of what was going on. They were upset but agreed and then everyone went upstairs to freshen up for lunch. When Ron got up to his room, he immediately burst into tears and hugged Hermione so tightly. He told her he loved the hat and it was the best present he had ever gotten! She then said well Ron it is not half as nice as the diamond earrings and matching necklace you got for me. They then realized it was getting late and they got dressed for Christmas. Ron wore his new red shirt over his new black dress pants; Hermione wore a long-sleeved red satin dress with puffballs at the end of the sleeves that cut-off at the knee. They were the last ones to arrive downstairs puffy red crying eyes to match their outfits but no one asked or commented all they said was how nicely everyone cleaned up for Christmas lunch. When lunch was over all the boyfriends and girlfriends tried to sneak away without cleaning up and leaving it to the married to do but the door would not open for them. Mrs. Weasley said that because they took off early yesterday and left all the married Weasley's to clean and do everything so today they will get to go out and you will not. The house is charmed and won't let anyone who's not married out! "We will be back in two hours and expect the house to be spotless or no leaves except the married Weasley's after the Christmas holidays." Yelled Mrs. Weasley. Bill and Fleur went to the tow to do some shopping. Hermione and Ron went for a drive. Molly and Arthur apparated to a secret destination. The girlfriends and boyfriends scowled at the fact that they would have to clean up they decided that the women would was the dishes and dispose of the food. The men would clean off the table, sweep, and tidy up all the wrapping. Overall, it was a successful day for the Weasley family. The Married couples got back around 4:30 to find the house spotless and everyone asleep on the couch with the TV on. Mr. Weasley yelling about how high the electric bill was going to run them and how it would be for no reason because no one was watching it woke them up.

The next few days were a blur until New Years Eve Mr. & Mrs. Weasley had gone out to a special dinner and would not be back until four or five in the morning. The Weasley children then decided to have a big bash at their home with lots and lots of alcohol and only anyone who was there all ready was allowed to come no outsiders. There festivities started around seven after their parents had left. Hermione was the only one not allowed to drink because she was pregnant and liquor was not good for the baby. Ron and Ginny both vowed not to drink so she would not feel like she was the only one. However, she insisted that they not ruin their evening because of her. Ron said ok and poured himself a beer Ginny on the other hand said no it was all right she did not want to drink anyway because of Harry and her very foolish drunks and she did not want to screw up her wedding with a pregnancy. That caused Hermione to burst into tears run past Ron and up to his room. He ran after her, tackled her on the bed, and asked her why she was crying. "It was Ginny was saying she wasn't going to drink because she and Harry were foolish drunks and she didn't want to ruin her wedding with a pregnancy!"Cried Hermione. "Oh no she did not say that to you what a bitch!" Ron screamed. However, before Hermione could say anything or stop him, which would have been difficult considering, he was already a bit drunk. He ran down the stairs Hermione waddling as fast as she could behind him. He started screaming at Ginny in front of everyone Harry tried to stop him but he just kept screaming louder and louder "How could you say that to her?" Ginny did not reply she just kept staring into Ron's eyes he did not stop screaming and no one tried to stop him either. One because he was an angry drunk especially when he had a motive and two because they were all intrigued by what was going on. He finally yelled, "How could you tell Mione that you weren't drinking because you and Harry are foolish drunks and you did not want to ruin your wedding with a Pregnancy?" Everyone gasped no one could believe that their sweet little sister could have said that to such a nice girl like Hermione. Well Ron was so fed up by now that he grabbed Hermione's hand and said were leaving hope you have a nice new year you can send our bags to the house and Ginny I do not want to talk to you. They got into the car and flew home.

The next morning they were awoken by Mr. & Mrs. Weasley who had come over to ask what happened since no one else would tell him or her. Hermione did not even say hello she just ran to the washroom and started vomiting. Ron still a little bit drunk said, "I will tell you exactly what your youngest daughter said to my Hermione last night." They said ok tell us so we can punish the guilty party they explained that there was another r charm on the house that no one could leave until they came back. "Ginny last night told Hermione that she wasn't going to drink last night because her and Harry are foolish drunks and she didn't want to ruin her wedding with a pregnancy!" Ron told them. They both looked at each other then at Ron then at Hermione who had just immerged form the washroom red teary eyed and gasped. They were so shocked that Ginny had said that to Hermione. "Oh My goodness Hermione come here I am so sorry she had no right to say that because it's not true if anything a pregnancy strengthens a wedding because you have to please the bride even more because of hormones." Mrs. Weasley stated. Hermione began to laugh she was then happier and hugged everyone especially Ron for doing what he did last night for her. It was almost as if he was her knight in shining armour there to protect her forever and ever. Mrs. Weasley seemed quite disturbed by the remark her youngest daughter had made. She knew she had raised her better than that. She raised all her children to embrace everything given to them and those around them. Hermione and Ron went back to work the next day. Ron would not talk to Ginny or let her with in twenty feet of Hermione. It was not until two weeks later Hermione had received a strange package from her parents. When she opened it she found out it was not a gift from her parents at all but a letter from Ginny with Hermione's favourite chocolates.

The letter clearly stated that she was sorry for what she said and was not thinking clearly or logically when she said it. Hermione immediately called Ginny and said thank you for the chocolates and that she forgiven her. They then went back to being friends and talking nonstop about Ginny's Wedding. Then next thing they no its February Hermione is forced to go on maternity leave and Ginny is freaking out with the wedding coming up quite soon. The women had to go for their last dress fitting. The bridesmaids were wearing red ankle length halter dresses with a ruffled slit going down the middle of the dress starting just above the knee. The maid of honour was going to wear a pink strapless floor length dress with red mesh over the bust. The bride was wearing a plain white strapless skin-tight gown with a slit stating at the knees and flowing into a train at the back her veil was adorned with pink and red roses. Her mother wore a pink long sleeve floor length dress since it was quite cold in February dress. She then figured that they would probably need sweaters so she got shawls Pink for those wearing red and Red for those wearing pink. The men wore the tuxedos from Ron and Hermione's Wedding with pink shirts and pink and red striped ties. Their bridal party consisted of the maid of honour and best man Hermione & Ron, two Bridesmaids Luna and Fleur, and two Grooms men Bill and Neville.

The next thing they knew it was the wedding day they were to get married at ten am. Hermione got up early and then woke up Ron she was having some sort of pain. He literally jumped out of bed ran to her side and asked her if she thought it was time. She told him no but she was having sharp pains he said maybe we should take a walk. She agreed and they did she felt better after that. They then rushed over to the hotel the wedding was to be held at and joined the rest of the bridal party. It was finally time Harry was waiting for his bride at the altar. First Neville and Luna walked down, then Bill and Fleur. Then Hermione did a once over check on Ginny and her dress they hugged and then it was time for Ron and Hermione to walk down the aisle. Just as they got to the middle Hermione screamed in pain and almost fell over Ron had to hold her up. Mrs. Weasley then came running over and conjured her up a wheelchair. She declared that Hermione was in Labour. "But Mom how could she be she is not due for another month and a half?" Ron demanded. "Sweet heart I have no idea but she is definitely in labour! You must get her to the hospital and we will meet you there after the wedding." Mrs.Weasley replied calmly. A not so calm Ron then appirate them both to St. Mungo's hospital where Hermione was admitted to the maternity ward only to be told she was in labour but only six centimetres dilated. They also said she had already been in labour for six hours already. They were both shocked to find out that the pains she had felt that very morning were contractions. Within an hour, the whole Weasley Family had arrived in wedding attire. The only ones who were absent were the bride and groom. However, Hermione didn't seem to care she dilated another two centimetres in an hour and was feeling more pain now. Mrs. Weasley and Ron whose hand she was now breaking after squeezing it so hard assured her that she would feel better very soon. The doctor came back in and kicked everyone out except Ron. She declared Hermione would be ready for delivery within the hour considering how fats she had been progressing and had only one more centimetre to go. It had been an hour since the doctor had been in Hermione was sure she was ready to push. She therefore push the button the called the nurse who called the doctor who confirmed Hermione was finally ready. They alerted the family and had Fred and George go and fetch the babies' things at the house. Thirty minute later Hermione gave birth to two bouncing beautiful twins a boy named Nicholas Oliver Weasley who was ten minutes older than his sister Samantha Rachel Weasley. They were then brought to their mother and father and new family so everyone could enjoy then but Samantha was a spitting image of Ron in every way on her upper body and like Hermione from the waist down. Nicholas on the other hand looked like a spitting image of Hermione from the waist up and Ron from the waist down. Then the bride and groom arrived with Luna and Neville. Hermione and Ron said that they thought it was time that they went to the party or they'd be late. They all agreed; Ron and Hermione asked Harry and Ginny to stay behind so they could apologize. Instead, they asked them to be the twin's godparents. When they got back to the hall with huge smiles, everyone was introduced and they got hold of a mike and said, "We just like to make a special announcement we just got back from the hospital where we met our new godchildren Nicholas Oliver Weasley & Samantha Rachel Weasley. They are also Ronald my brothers brand new twins who are only an hour old! All the days after that seemed to be the same Hermione would stay home take care of the children Ron, Harry, and Ginny would go to work. On weekends and nights, Ron would take care of the twins and Hermione would rest.

During the next six years Ginny had 2 children their names were James Sirius Potter and Lily Ginny Potter and Hermione had 1 more which was the last grandchild born her name was Ashley Molly Weasley!!


End file.
